A Curse of Little Girls
by Kitakana
Summary: Doranbolt squeezed his eyes shut. No, he did not have a thing for little girls. That would just make him a giant pervert… right? Outtake on Fairy Tail episode 229.


**A Curse for Little Girls**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer which allows me stream pirated versions of the latest Fairy Tail episodes. And the cover picture comes from FT anime 229. This image is just so... well, I had to write about it, it was too good to not write about.

Spoilers for anime episode 229. Rated T for a certain magic council pervert.

* * *

Doranbolt was on a scouting mission. He had been sent by the magic council to investigate odd reports of a village frozen over and to determine a course of action.

As a council member, he knew that the Sun Village was the home of a tribe of giants, so seeing them was not as big of a shock to him as the fact that they were indeed frozen over. After noticing the village's frozen occupants, the next thing he noticed was that he was not the first to discover this place. From the loud explosions, he gathered Fairy Tail had decided to get involved. That would make his mission easier-he would just wait and see how Fairy Tail dealt with the situation and then maybe the council wouldn't have to take any action at all. That would be convenient.

And maybe he would get to see the people in Fairy Tail who mattered the most to him. He wouldn't turn down the chance to help out his favorite guild. Of course, he told himself, his concerns for them had nothing to do with the young blue-haired dragon slayer. But now that he thought about it, he had been meaning to stop by and visit Wendy recently, he hadn't seen her since he'd rescued her and Charle from the sea monster on that island and it wouldn't hurt just to check that she was doing alright...

As Doranbolt made his way through the village, heading towards the sources of the explosions, he saw a large fire ball go up into the sky. Ah, so the pyromaniac was here. Then he heard what sounded like the loud crash of something human thudding into something frozen coming from nearby. Wondering what was going on, he flashed himself to the place of the disturbance.

He saw a young girl, approximately Wendy's age and size, her back facing him. She was clad in a short black sleeveless dress and wore nothing else. Her red hair fell unbound around her. And she seemed to be cursing at thin air.

As he watched her, he took in her long red hair falling around her narrow waist and the way her short black dress showed an almost indecent amount of legs.

She was muttering something about how Wendy would be taller than her and have more of a chest. Mmm…speaking of Wendy's chest... Doranbolt squeezed his eyes shut. This was not a productive line of thought.

And then said something about Jellal seeing her like that. Wait… she knew Jellal? Wait… was this little girl _Erza_?

Erza interrupted Doranbolt's train of thought as she muttered that Jellal would probably turn away from her. After all, what kind of guy his age was into girls that looked as young as she did? Doranbolt stared at Erza as she kept talking to herself.

She imagined Jellal telling her that he wasn't into little girls because that would just make him a giant pervert. What kind of guy that age would go for a little girl?

Doranbolt started at her comment, caught, realizing that he had been ogling her legs and figure mere moments before. Damn it. No, he did not have a thing for little girls. That would just make him a giant pervert… right?

But Wendy was definitely older than her, he reasoned. She had just been talking about how Wendy would be taller than her. Surely, that couldn't be as bad. No, bad line of thought, highly inappropriate.

Doranbolt squeezed his eyes shut again. He had just been indirectly called out as a giant pervert by the child-like Erza. He needed to get away from this mess. Seeing Wendy could wait.

Deeming that Fairy Tail had the situation in Sun Village well enough under control, Doranbolt flashed himself back to the magic council. Fairy Tail could work it out without his help. And he needed some space from his curse for little girls.

* * *

A/N: After seeing that moment in FT episode 229 in which Erza, after having been transformed into a child, imagines various people reacting, there's a part where she imagines Jellal seeing her like than and he turns around, saying "sorry, but I'm not into little girls." At this point, Doranbolt appears in the background, staring pervily at Erza. It was just too perfect. I had to write a oneshot about it.

Doranbolt must be a pervert indeed if he's started going after any attractive ten year old… And I thought him and Wendy was pervy enough. And yes, this anime episode is just making fun of the whole Doranbolt/Wendy tension that's been building for a while-I laughed so hard when I got to this scene. That said, I do ship Wendy and Doranbolt together, they have a lot of shared history and I can't imagine them being more than ten years apart. That's not an unheard of age gap. I just would prefer them to hook up after Wendy is old enough, but I don't think she's quite there yet, because a twelve year old and a guy in his twenties is just wrong on so many levels, and I think Doranbolt realizes that. But he's already waited for her for seven years, what's to say he can't do that again?

Anyway, here's my take on a ridiculous screen shot (see this fic's cover image) from the most recent FT anime episode.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
